1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to management of enterprise telephony at a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, may be used to extend the flexibility of fixed telephone networks within an enterprise. For example, dual-mode smartphones capable of operating over both cellular and IP-based networks may be deployed in an enterprise communication network equipped with a private branch exchange (PBX). The network may then route incoming telephone calls to the smartphone, and outbound calls from the smartphone may appear to the recipient to originate from the user's desk telephone connected to the PBX. The fixed mobile convergence realized by integrating mobile devices into the enterprise's PBX provides for an improved user experience both for the mobile device users and callers, since the system may extend desk phone functionality, such as conference calling, to the mobile device, and also because the mobile device user may appear to be available and “in the office” even when travelling.
Although voice calls made using dual-mode smartphones are typically connected over a cellular network, voice calls may also be completed using Voice over IP (VoIP) protocols over an IP-based network. Thus, for example, if a wireless LAN (LAN) connection is available to the smartphone, telephone calls may be routed over the LAN.